


Nini

by Samoacookie27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Other, Sun/Nihilego - Freeform, Ultra Beast, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: Nihilego or Nini, as her trainer liked to call her; now lives in a dimension that is not her own. With creatures unlike her. She loves her new trainer though, he smells like home.





	Nini

Who is Nini? 

Nini is me.

Who is Sun?

Sun is he.

Sun is not me.

Sun loves me. Gives me treats.

Nini loves Sun.

Sun is kind. Sun is sweet.

Sun smells like me.

Nini is me.

Sun is not me.

Nini is…empty.

Sun loves me.

Nini loves Sun.

Sun won’t be me.

Don’t be scared, let’s become we.

Sun is me

Nini is Sun 

Together forever. You'll see.

The End


End file.
